Dat Ain't Sasuke
by SKGB39
Summary: I got the idea for this from UNS Generations. The main character's are one of my favorite teams to use in the game: PTS Ino, PTS Sakura, and Obito. Which I dubbed "Dat ain't Sasuke." Crack pairings are throughout the story ObiIno, PainSaku, and a little ObiSaku here and there. Rated M for sexual content and some swearing. This is also my first story please be nice in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1: Form a Team!

**Dat Ain't Sasuke**

_**Chapter 1: Form a team!**_

_**Ino's P.O.V:**_

I can't believe what just happened… I was just minding my business when some portal opened up and swallowed me whole! The portal opened again and I landed on my butt with a crashing thud.

"Ugh….. where am I?" I said to myself while standing. I looked around to check my surroundings. I didn't notice anything too peculiar or out of the ordinary. In fact, it looked just like the place I was at until I was snatched up by some random portal. That's when I heard a familiar voice call my name….

_**Sakura's P.O.V:**_

"Ino!" I yelled at the top of my lungs upon seeing my friend. I waved and jumped around frantically trying to get her attention.

"Sakura!" She yelled back when she finally noticed me. We ran towards each other, meeting halfway from where we were standing.

"What on earth is going on!?" Ino said in a somewhat panicky tone.

"Beats me, I was doing running an errand for Lady Tsunade until I was suddenly swallowed by some portal." I replied.

"No way! Me too!" Ino quickly said.

Then that's when we heard a mysterious, ominous voice say, "Welcome all ninja! I know you all are probably confused, but allow me to clarify. You're all currently engaged in a time paradox in order to watch the past and future duke it out in a no-holds barred, 3-on-3 squad battle royal!"

"What!?" Ino and I said in unison.

"You have 2 days to find you're squad and prepare for battle!" The ominous voice continued. "Who will come out on top!?" It suddenly went silent…..

_**Ino's P.O.V:**_

"What on earth was all that about!?" I yelled at the sky angrily, expecting a reply. Sakura just stood there in thought trying to piece together what just happened.

"You don't think…" she started, "that our older selves as well as other's from the past and future were really transported here, do you?"

"I honestly don't know." I replied. "Well, since we're already here together Sakura, why don't we team up?" "Sure!" Sakura replied in a somewhat cheerful tone. "Great, now just to find one more person." I thought to myself.

"Okay, let's get looking for another person." Sakura said. I nodded and we started to walk along the path we were on. I suddenly saw a familiar clan symbol out of the corner of my eye….

**Oooooohhhhh, a cliffhanger. Well, how was it? Please feel free to comment and tell me how it was.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Third Member

_**Chapter 2: The Third Member.**_

_**Ino's P.O.V:**_

I stopped walking and turned my head to get a closer look at what caught my eye. Sakura noticed and turned to look at me.

"What's wrong, Ino?" She asked, scanning the same direction I was looking at.

"No way, it can't be…!" I ran towards what was obviously an Uchiha clan-symbol. Sakura looked dumbfounded as she slowly followed behind me.

"Sasuke!" I blurted as I wrapped my arms around his body.

Hearing this, Sakura quickly ran to me with an enthusiastic demeanor. Only to look shocked when she finally arrived.

"Hey, let go of me!" The person I was embracing shrieked. I quickly blushed and smiled.

"Oh, there's no need to be shy Sasuke…. I won't hurt you at all." I said in a slightly seductive tone.

A still shocked Sakura finally opened her mouth and said, "Ino….. that's not Sas-"

"Oh my god, shut up Billboard Brow!" I retorted before she even finished her sentence. "You're just jealous because I found Sasuke first."

I turned to her and stuck my tongue out at her. She just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"But I'm not Sasuke!" The person I was hugging screamed, pushing me off of him.

I jumped back and looked at the boy I was just embracing.

"Told ya." Sakura said in a teasing manner with a smug look on her face.

"_I was not going to be disproved by Billboard Brow! The person before us was definitely_ _Sasuke!_" I thought spitefully to myself.

"Maybe the time paradox altered his appearance!" I scoffed.

"Then why weren't ours?" Sakura replied.

I was at a loss for words. Somewhat annoyed by Sakura I grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to walk off with him.

"H-Hey!" He yelled as I pretty much forced him away with me.

I stopped when we finally lost Ms. Forehead.

_**"Sasuke's" P.O.V:**_

It was just the two of us. Her friend was nowhere in sight. That's when she finally turned to me and asked...

"Sasuke… um…" She was fidgeting and was blushing like crazy.

"_What's with this girl?"_ I wondered to myself as she finally said what she wanted to say.

"Sasuke, you don't mind joining our team for the battle royal, do you?" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes…. I couldn't help but blush myself. She did look kinda cute despite her mistaking me for someone else.

"Okay…" I started, "but I'm not Sas-"

"Yay!" Her face lit up with extreme satisfaction while still maintaining that blush.

"Ino!?" We heard a female's voice call. We turned around to see that it was her pink-haired friend. Um, Sakura… was it?

_**Sakura's P.O.V:**_

I jogged to Ino and the boy she believed to be Sasuke, stopping to catch my breath when I caught up.

"What on earth is your problem, Ino pig!?" Were the first words to come out of my mouth.

"Took you long enough, Forehead girl." Ino scoffed.

I noticed Ino and the boy were still holding hands, both of them with red cheeks.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" Ino blurted to me. "Sasuke said he's joining our team!"

"Great!" I replied. "But that's not-" I was cut off by a falling object that landed near us with a crashing, ear-popping thud.

We approached what appeared to be an oversized box. We all stared at each other and nodded. I slowly opened the box and we all peeked inside.

"Is that a…. tent?" The boy asked, more than likely think aloud.

"Oh Sasuke! You're so smart and observant!" Ino shouted. I sighed and rolled my eyes as did the boy.

"Oh look, a letter." I said as I picked it up from the box and opened it. I started to read it aloud.

"Congratulations on forming a 3-man squad within the time period! I hope you all get to know each other well (if you already don't) and learn a thing or two about past and/or future shinobi. Here is a tent as well as other materials needed for staying outdoors! Cheerio~~~" (There's no signature.)

"Um, why are we staying outdoors? How long does is this battle royal supposed to go on?!" Ino asked in a panicky voice, clinging to the boy she thought was Sasuke…. I felt kind of bad for him.

"It's getting late." He said, rubbing the back of his neck trying to hide his obvious flushed face.

"You're right." I replied to him. "Let's try to setup camp. We seem to be in a decent spot already, so we don't have to walk anywhere."

We all nodded in unison and started to unpack the box.

**Yay! Another chapter completed! Please tell me what you think so far in the reviews! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: A Nearly Sleepless Night

_**Chapter 3: (A nearly) Sleepless Night**_

_**"Sasuke's" P.O.V:**_

We finally finished setting up our impromptu camp site and decided to take a break. The box had boxed lunches, tea, a picnic blanket, and some dumplings.

Sakura set up the picnic blanket while Ino got out the food and set it out on the blanket.

We started eating and conversing about how we ended up in this place and about the dreaded thought of having to face our friends (or even ourselves) in battle. This seemed inevitable as they were probably transferred here as well.

"So, Sakura…" Ino started. "Learn any new techniques from Lady Tsunade?"

"_Tsunade…. That name sounds quite familiar to me."_I thought to myself while listening to their conversation.

"Well, I learned a little bit about how to make my punches and kicks have super-human strength and I have an amateur's understanding of the Mystic Palm Technique." Sakura replied. Making me think of someone very important to me…. Rin. I mean, they were kind of similar.

"And what about you, Ino?" Sakura inquired.

Ino cleared her throat in an exaggerant tone as if cuing me to listen. Which I did. "Well I learned a few high flying, sexy, acrobatic moves. As well as being able to poison my foes using the infamous Ninja wolfsbane." Ino proclaimed in an arrogant, snobby voice.

It kind of reminded me of Kakashi… bleh.

Sakura yawned as did I. "Well let's go in the tent" She said.

I nodded as we crawled into the tent to a shocking discovery. There was only one room! I blushed at the thought of having to share this tent with the two girls. I turned to Sakura as she had the same red expression as me.

"Well I could sleep outside, maybe." I said, thinking aloud.

"What?! No Sasuke I won't allow it!" Ino said with disdain in her voice as she joined us in the tent. "Besides… it looks like it's gonna rain anyway." She continued with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, there's nothing we can do." Sakura said, cheeks still glowing a shade of pink. She crawled under the covers taking the far-right side.

"Good night, you two." Were her last words before closing her eyes.

"I guess I'll go to sleep, too." Ino said going under the covers on the far left.

I looked as I saw there was only space in the worst possible part….. in the middle of them. I immediately turned red as a tomato.

"_What on Earth am I supposed to do!?"_ I frantically thought to myself, panicking inside my own mind. As Ino said, it started raining outside. It got pretty windy too, causing it to get extremely cold in here.

Shivering, I had no choice but to get under the covers, with Sakura and Ino on either side.

I could barely sleep at all. The pounding of the rain outside the tent, the howling winds, as well as having to sleep with girls made falling asleep quite the chore.

That's when I felt something uncomfortable clench my right arm quite forcefully. I looked to see that it was Sakura. My already red face turned even redder.

"N-no," she mumbled, "Sasuke….d-don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone!" I looked at her sorrow-filled expression and the tears running down her face.

"Please!" She mumbled again, clenching my arm tighter.

I couldn't help but feel bad for her. Whoever this Sasuke was must be very important to them.

Then my left arm was being gripped on to. Not to my surprise, it was Ino.

She too, began to mumble in her sleep.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Sakura? Sasuke's not gone…. right?" I turned to her and saw her tear ridden face as well.

"_What the hell? Are they somehow having the same dream?"_ I thought silently, feeling my arms being squeezed tighter and tighter.

I felt my eyes getting heavier, so I removed my arm from Ino's grasp and took out my contacts as well as my goggles and even my jacket.

The moment my arm came back down I felt Ino grasp it again, tears still running down her face.

I then closed my own eyes and drifted into a restful slumber.

**Yay! Yet another chapter complete with many more to come.**

**A/N: I'll stop putting "Sasuke's" P.O.V. when Obito officially introduces himself to the girls. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Date!

_**Chapter 4: A date!?**_

_**Sakura's P.O.V:**_

I slowly opened my eyes as I sat up, yawning and stretching my arms.

I looked at Ino, who was still sleeping soundly, but the boy was gone. I noticed his sandals were gone too, so I put mine on and left the tent.

It was quite a beautiful sight, the birds chirping in the trees, the rainbow left behind from the storm, the sun causing the river in front of me to sparkle.

My eyes widened at the tranquility of the scenery. I wanted to look more, but I had to find the boy. I breathed in deeply and started searching.

I wandered around the immediate area until I came upon a cliff. There was a tree there as well as a beautiful view of the horizon.

"Good morning!" I heard a voice call out. I looked up and it was the boy sitting in the tree.

I waved at him and he jumped down, but his foot got caught on a branch causing him to fall to the ground face first.

I winced upon his impact, then immediately ran to see if he was okay.

He looked at me with a face that totally said _"Man that was just so uncool." _I giggled while extending my hand to help him up. He took it and I pulled him up.

He chuckled and rubbed the bridge of his nose as if he wasn't hurt at all. Little did he know about the massive knot on his forehead, which I giggled even more at, causing him to blush.

Then a little thought hit me like a sack of bricks; I never even learned his name! I felt a little dumb for hanging out with him for a whole day pretty much and never asked it.

I looked to the ground and shyly asked him his name.

"My name is Obito. Obito Uchiha." He told me confidently.

"_Uchiha…. but, wasn't the whole clan was annihilated by Itachi?_" I thought to myself, my expression changing to one of absolute horror.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Obito asked, causing me to snap back to reality.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." I replied in a frantic tone.

"It wasn't about that nightmare you had last night, is it?"

"_How the hell did he know I had a nightmare? Stay outta my head creep!" _I thought to myself, although blushing a bit about his concern for me.

He explained to me how I was talking and crying in my sleep while, oh how embarrassing, clenching his arm as if he was Sasuke.

My face lit up entirely of pure embarrassment as I buried it in my hands. I tried not to look at him, but he grabbed my hands and removed them from my face.

Our eyes ended up locking and he asked me about Sasuke. I wanted to punch him and send him off the cliff, but he just seemed so concerned about me I just couldn't bring myself to do so.

I felt this huge knot form in my throat. I just couldn't seem to overcome my embarrassment to speak to him. To my relief, a voice called out.

_**Ino's P.O.V:**_

I had finally awakened to see that tramp had taken Sasuke away! Angrily I put on my shoes and left the tent. I eventually found the cliff were those two were holding hands and their faces were very close to each other.

"Sakura!" I shouted. The two immediately released each other's hands upon seeing me.

"Oh, Ino!" Sakura said, her face still as red as her dress.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing with MY Sasuke!?" I shouted at her, scrunching up my face and clenching my fists. But Sasuke stepped in between us as if protecting her.

"My name's Obito, damn it! Obito Uchiha!" He exclaimed with pure anger in his voice.

A completely dumbfounded look fell upon my face.

I felt so stupid! How on earth did I mistake him for Sasuke? I couldn't do anything but purse my lips and look down to the ground.

"_How am I ever gonna make this up to him?" _I thought, still looking at the ground.

Clearly sensing the tension, Sakura spoke up. "Hey! We shouldn't be arguing like this! We're a team after all!" She put a smile on her face while tapping Obito on the shoulder.

"You're right," he replied to her.

"Well, why don't we start training?" I spoke up, hesitantly.

"I'd love to!" Obito said coldly to me.

We walked past our camp site to find the training field, which meant we were close to the village.

After some practice and a few friendly spars with one another, the three of us went to the Leaf Village to buy tools and for some R&R.

When we arrived, we noticed that it was a bit different from how it was before the time paradox. There were no homes anywhere, just hotels, shops, and restaurants.

Sakura whispered to me that she wanted to go walk around without us, to let me reconcile with Obito. She winked at me and ran off. Obito and I lost sight of her a few moments later.

"Well," he started while turning to look at me, "it's just us now."

"Yes." I replied, tension still ever-so present between us.

"So Obito, what do you want to do?" I felt so bad about agonizing him for all this time about him being Sasuke.

He opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the loud sound of our growling stomachs. We looked at each other and giggled like children.

He grabbed my hand and pointed to a restaurant. Blushing, I nodded and we walked to where he was pointing.

"_Oh my god, is this a date?!" _ I thought to myself. _"Sakura totally planned this! Oh I'm so wringing her neck later!"_

We entered the place and took our seats when a waitress came over and asked us for our orders. To our surprise, the food appeared the moment we ordered.

It was a bit shocking at first, but we were so hungry we ignored that and just started eating and talking.

_**Sakura's P.O.V:**_

I was outside the restaurant that Obito and Ino were at, by a window hiding behind some bushes. I had a clear view of the pair.

I had secretly set this up without Ino knowing while we were training earlier.

I had convinced Obito to hang out with Ino alone while we were in the village. He detested at first, claiming to still be a bit mad at her and how her personality reminded him of someone he truly couldn't stand.

But I told him that Ino only acts like that as a façade because deep down, she was really a sweet girl. I told him about what she likes and dislikes and he eventually agreed.

I told him what restaurant to go to as well as where to sit, which leads us back to where we are now.

I peeked above the bushes to get a closer look. I saw them talking trying to hide their clear-as-day reddened faces from each other.

I felt a presence behind me and turned around. To my shock, it was me! The older me anyway.

There was an awkward silence as we stared at each other, as if looking at something extraordinary.

_**Ino's P.O.V:**_

After spending some time getting to know Obito, I've come to learn he's a really nice guy. But don't get me wrong, he's not better than Sasuke!

We had finished our food and paid the bill. Then Obito looked at me smiling and asked, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

I felt my face heat up at the thought of continuing to hang out with him alone without Sakura.

I nodded and he helped me out of my chair. He's quite the gentleman, actually.

We walked through the brightly lit and festive village until we reached a tree with a clear look at the sky and the ocean. We sat under it and looked at the sparkles caused by the moonlight on dance on the water in front of us.

I felt nervous as hell, my stomach felt like it was about to drop out of my ass, and my face was burning up. That's when we saw the fireworks light up the beautiful star-filled sky.

My blue eyes widened and twinkled a bit as I watched in amazement. That's when I felt my hand touching Obito's. I looked straight to him and saw he looked just nervous as I was.

I told him that was sorry for pestering him the other day. He actually seemed surprised that I was apologizing.

"_I can be nice too damn it!" _I thought to myself fiddling my hair with my free hand.

He laughed and mumbled something. I couldn't hear him over the fireworks. He then fell back with a huge grin on his face and put his other hand behind his head.

I put my knees up to my chest, our hands still together. I couldn't help but smile. This was my first date after all, even though it was set up by Billboard Brow.

We stared in each other's eyes for a bit and then turned to continue to watch the fireworks until they ended.

_**Awwww! How cute, Ino with that tsun tsun. Oh, I bet some people are wondering what happened to Sakura, don't worry. It goes back to her in the next chapter. Be sure to review! ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Trip to the Bath House

_**Chapter 5: A trip to the bath house.**_

**A/N: The story flashes back to before Ino and Obito left the restaurant.**

_**Sakura's P.O.V:**_

After what felt like an eternity, my older self spoke, "So what are you doing here? Where are your teammates?"

I felt a bit intimidated by her, but I spoke calmly. "They're in the restaurant. They were having a bit of animosity between them so I set them up for a date so they can try to resolve their problem."

My older self laughed softly and looked through the window with me, looking at Ino and Obito.

"Oh, they're leaving." She said.

"Well, I'm going to follow them." I said to her with a smile.

"You don't mind if I come along, do you?" She asked me. I nodded and signaled her to follow, which she did.

We made sure to keep a safe distance from Obito and Ino, who were holding hands as they navigated through the bustling village. I felt a little bitter at the site and bit my bottom lip.

"_No, they aren't on this "date" to be all mushy-mushy. Wait, why do I even care?" _I thought to myself as we continued to follow them to the tree I told Obito to go to.

As I thought, they sat and enjoyed to fireworks, holding hands and blushing all the while.

"Alright, it worked!" I said softly with a huge grin on my face.

My older self smiled and turned to me.

"I'm glad you're little plan worked out." She congratulated me.

I thanked her and then she asked if I wanted to go to the bath house to relax. I agreed and we headed off.

Upon arrival, we went to the girl's side and surprisingly found a person who said she'd wash our laundry while we were in the baths.

We quickly unchanged and she took our dirty clothes and gave us towels, soap, shampoo, and anything else we'd need.

"Alright," We said at the same time while eagerly entering the bath.

"Who's there?" We heard an extremely timid voice call out.

"Sakura!" We replied to the voice.

"Oh, hello!" The voice came closer and it turned out to be kid Hinata.

"Hinata, who are these girls?" A red-headed woman quickly appeared behind Hinata, putting a pair of glasses on her face.

"Karin, this is Sakura and well…. Sakura." Hinata introduced her friend to us.

We bowed and greeted the woman, who scoffed at us and headed back into the bath taking Hinata with her.

I turned to my older self and we just exchanged looks and shrugged as we sat down by the faucet to rinse ourselves before entering the baths. We got in shortly afterwards with a deep sigh.

"This bath house is always so invigorating." I said aloud. My older self only could let a "mhmm" escape her lips.

_**Obito's P.O.V:**_

After the fireworks had ended, Ino and I stood up and took a deep gaze into each other's eyes. At first, she honestly annoyed me because she somewhat reminded of Kakashi. But as Sakura said, she was really sweet once you got to really know her.

Ino and I just kept staring at each other; we found our faces really close without thinking about it. Followed by our lips touching for a brief second.

We immediately jumped back and flashed red. We looked at each other again trying to process what just happened.

"Well, my muscles are tired… how about we go to the bath house?" Ino said, cheeks still pink.

I nodded, still too embarrassed to actually speak.

"We also have to find Sakura." She added.

And with that we found our way to the spa where we were greeted by a little girl with pretty blue eyes, much like Ino's.

"Are you two a couple?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

Ino and I were just standing there with our faces an unnatural shade of red.

"I'll take that as a yes!" The little girl exclaimed after looking at us for a little bit.

She grabbed both of our hands and dragged us to a mysterious section of the bath. My jaw dropped when I saw it was the couples section.

"_Oh god, please no…." _I thought to myself.

Ino seemed to be just as shocked as I was.

The little girl told us to give her our clothes so she could wash them. We turned to her with the most horrific expression on our faces. She just kept looking at us with an innocent expression.

"It's okay if you feel uncomfortable changing in front of each other." She finally said, escorting me to a closet and giving me a towel. I smiled at her and slowly closed the door.

I reluctantly took off my clothes and took out my contacts. I wrapped the towel around me and walked out of the closet.

Ino was already undressed, wrapped in a towel, and had let her hair down. I couldn't help but noticed how cute she looked.

_**Ino's P.O.V:**_

I tried not to stare at Obito, who only had a towel covering his waist down to his upper thighs. But my eyes fell upon him anyway; I felt my face heat up as I admired his muscles.

"Well I'll take these." The little girl said taking our dirty clothes. She went on to explain that everything we needed is in the bath and skipped out of the room.

Obito and I exchanged looks and entered the bath.

Not to my surprise, no one was here. We were all alone. My mind flashed with many thoughts of us doing adult-things in here. I felt myself biting my lips

I shook my head to snap out of those thoughts and then looked at Obito. I started breathing a little hard, my heart started beating faster, and my knees felt a bit wobbly.

I sat down by the faucet across from him and rinsed off. I quickly washed my soft skin and hopped into the bath. I ducked my mouth under the water and blew some bubbles, trying to hide my face.

Obito shortly joined afterwards and let out a long sigh upon sitting down. His muscles looked so tense. I swallowed deeply, still breathing a bit hard and slowly made my way to where he was and sat by him. He was obviously lost in thought. I didn't want to disturb him, but he just looked so hot!

I leaned on his shoulders and he snapped out of his thoughts with a gasp. I smiled and told him how tense he looked. He chuckled at rubbed the back of his neck.

Then for whatever reason, my lust overcame my normal train of thought and forced me to say "You wouldn't mind if I give you a massage, do you?" I couldn't believe what just came out of my mouth.

He was red as ever, but he nodded and put his back to me. I approached him slowly and put my hands on his shoulders and begin to rub them. He was tensed up at first but eventually relaxed let out a sigh that sounded almost like a moan. I giggled and continued massaging his somewhat bulky shoulders. They became more relaxed the longer I rubbed them.

He gently pulled my hands off of him and turned to face me. He wasn't blushing anymore and he just wrapped his arms around me, our lips met again. But this time we didn't pull away, we held it for what seemed like an eternity.

Eventually our lips parted and we caught our breath. I don't know why, but I just had this urge to kiss him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. We put are foreheads together and looked in each other's eyes, breathing a little heavy.

Obito moved his head to my shoulder and whispered my name into my ear, nibbling gently causing me to whimper slightly. He then continued nibbling on my ear and eventually moved down towards my neck. I started breathing a bit harder, practically panting as I moaned his name. He eventually kissed me again, this time shoving his tongue into my mouth and playing with my hair. I was a bit shocked at his aggressiveness, but I just closed my eyes cherishing the moment in a state of complete bliss.

That's when the door opened followed by the word, "Release!"

**Heehee! It was getting so interesting, too! What was the point of the last sentence? It'll be explained in the next chapter! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: Under the Moonlight

**WARNING: This chapter contains chanslash (the PTS characters are 13. _) but it's mainly limes. Read at your own risk.**

_**Chapter 6: Under the moonlight….**_

_**Obito's P.O.V:**_

I released my lips from Ino and looked over her shoulder in absolute shock as three people just stood there watching us. Then I heard Ino scream, kick me in the balls, and shoved me away. I yelped and heaved over in pain.

"Well, that horrible jutsu seemed to have worn off." A woman with long red-hair spoke, pushing some glasses up on her face.

A girl with short black hair and big all white eyes stood there with a shade of crimson all over her face. And a young boy with red hair and a huge looking peanut on his back just stared with an apathetic look on his face, arms folded.

"W-what jutsu?" Ino spoke, still embarrassed no doubt.

"A jutsu that riles up hormones and gets people to pretty much well, fuck." The red-haired woman said as she lifted and kicked the little girl into the room, who transformed into an old geezer upon impact to the ground. He stood up with a half-hearted laugh and smile. His expression changed entirely I heard Ino crack her knuckles and stood up, the girl with the black hair gasped and quickly shut the door from the outside. With good reason to, as Ino flew into a fit of rage and started pounding the poor guy relentlessly.

I recovered from her kick to the groin and stood up and started walking towards her. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to me with the shot the scariest glare I've ever seen in my life. I simply shook my head at her as if telling her what she doing was wrong.

She huffed and stormed out of the room to go get her clothes. I followed behind her. We walked out the door to find the trio we saw earlier had left. Ino had found my clothes and threw them at me angrily. She then pointed to the closet as if ordering me to go.

I ran in there, worried she'd beat me senseless too if I disobeyed. While putting on my clothes I put my hand to my lip, remembering the make out session I had just had with Ino. Despite it probably being due to some pedophile's jutsu, it was quite passionate and felt so emotional.

_If those three people didn't show up we probably would've…._ I snapped myself out of those thoughts and finished putting my clothes on. I walked out to see Ino with her clothes on, minus her usual bandages which were replaced by black shorts and an exposed lower torso, deep in thought.

"Ino," I called out to her.

She snapped out of her thoughts, face glowing red when she did. "We should look for Sakura now." She said as she hurriedly ran out the door. I sighed, and ran after her. She ran so fast, I lost her before I even left the bath house. I groaned and looked up to the starry sky, eyes feeling a little drowsy.

"Obito!" I heard someone call my name. I turned on my heels to see it was Sakura, who ran to me.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?" She asked frantically. "And where's Ino? I heard what happened with that awful old man from a woman we were in the bath with."

My face flushed a bit knowing that Sakura knew what happened. But I told her that Ino ran off to go "look for you."

A sly smile fell upon her face. "Oh, well I know exactly where she went." She said pulling my arm as we ran off. She took me to an extraordinarily large garden and sure enough, Ino was there sitting on the ground with her face buried into her knees. We stopped a safe distance away from her and I felt Sakura nudge me and signaled to go on alone. She ran behind a tree afterwards.

I swallowed hard as I approached Ino, who I could hear sobbing when I got closer. "Ino," I called her name, holding her shoulder as I sat next to her.

She turned to me and yelled, "How do you know about this place?!" Tears running down her face like a waterfall. I told her that I just followed her here; neglecting to mention that Sakura was the one who led me here.

_**Ino's P.O.V:**_

My mind was in so many pieces I didn't even know how to begin putting it back together. I was so infuriated that some old bastard had basically just used me as a porn model so he could get off! Not to mention with Obito of all people. I just met him and here I was at first base with him probably going to make it to home if we weren't rescued. I felt kind of stupid for not realizing that the room was a trap in the first place.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Obito asked me if I were okay. _Do I look okay, dumbass? _I thought to myself while staring in his eyes. I instantly thought back to what happened at the bath house and turned away, embarrassed. He chuckled and turned my head, starting to wipe away my tears. I wanted to shove him away and scold him for touching me, but I just smiled and let him do it.

"There," he said, "you look much-"

I cut him off my pressing my mouth against his. When we parted he just stared at me before grabbing me and pulling me closer to him. He held my head his chest and I smelled his freshly washed clothes. I removed my face, breathing hard, and slowly started to unzip his jacket.

"Ino, I-" He started, but I put my finger to his lip to silence him and continued taking his jacket off.

_**Sakura's P.O.V:**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Ino and Obito were totally going to have sex at this point if I didn't intervene! But, I couldn't bring myself to… I mean, I am the one who set this up after all.

A weird feeling suddenly went up my spine as I saw Obito starting to feel up Ino's shirt. My face reddened and I started to pant slowly. _Time to leave!_ I thought to myself as I stood up and left, leaving them to do whatever they were gonna do. Whether it be hold each other and make love under the bright moon or go all the way. The thought of the latter made me shiver a bit, mainly due to the image of Ino squealing like the pig she is.

I continued to walk lost in thought, completely oblivious to the mass of shuriken that were flying dead at me. By the time I realized what was going on it was to late to defend myself.

**Oh no! What's gonna happen to Sakura!? Will she escape her dangers unharmed? Find out next chapter! Coming soon! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: Sakura in Distress!

_**Chapter 7: Sakura in Distress!**_

**WARNING: This chapter contains an (attempted) rape scene of an under aged character! As well as violence. Read at your own risk.**

**A/N: This is my first time writing an action scene EVER! So I'm sorry if it sucks. **

_**Sakura's P.O.V:**_

I closed my eyes and put my arms up to block my face as the barrage of shuriken hit me. I was cut several times; one even sliced my head band off. I was eventually sent flying and collided with a tree. I felt more hit me shortly afterwards, well my clothes anyway, pinning me to it. I felt the blood drip down my face where one nicked me. I was so afraid to open my eyes I just sat there, helpless and shaking uncontrollably from fear and shock. I was starting to regret leaving Obito and Ino as I heard more blood drip to the floor.

I had finally opened my eyes to see a man with spiky orange hair and pretty monstrous face with a glare that could kill. My eyes widened and I saw one half of his face one normal with a brown eye and another half was brown with an eye that was black with a gold iris and no pupils. As a matter of fact the whole right side of his body was mutated! He cupped my chin with his normal hand and breathed on my neck intensely, making its hairs stand as well as sending a chilling sensation through the rest of my body. I felt my eyes tear up out of straight up fear.

"Well, aren't you a beauty?" He said. His voice as rough and scary as his appearance. He sniffed my hair and started playing with it.

I wanted to force him off and run only to find all my strength had disappeared. I was completely in control of him and the fear that had taken over me.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" I asked, voice trembling like hell.

I seemed to have irritated him as he hissed angrily and showed me some….. THING that was supposed to be his right hand.

"I'm gonna have a little fun with you, then kill you." He replied as a maniacal grin fell upon his face.

At that point I had lost it. The tears started falling down my face uncontrollably as I stared in horror, feeling helpless. _Now look, your uselessness_ _has gotten your sorry ass in trouble again and no one is here to bail it out. _I cursed myself over and over again in my head as I felt him starting to unzip my dress, laughing and licking the blood off of me. I thought it was all over until my attacker leapt back, dodging some kind of projectile shrouded by the darkness. I looked up to see an Akatsuki cloak fluttering in the wind.

Without turning to me, the mysterious man asked if I was alright. I couldn't speak, but I nodded and muttered an extremely low "mhmm."

My attacker suddenly lunged at him. I gasped as I watched him do nothing but stick his hand out, followed by a sharp "Shinra Tensei!"

**(A/N: I'll use Shinra Tensei as opposed to Almighty Push because it sounds better imo.)**

A ball of energy surrounded the Akatsuki man as my attacker was flung backwards with an ear-wrenching scream. He was able to catch himself with a jetpack that sprouted out of his back, but before he could do anything else, he was hit by what looked like a shadow from my view. Whatever it was, it sure hit him hard as he was sent flying again, but he was grabbed by another shadowy figure and tossed into the air only to be slammed back down to the floor by another. The shadows all leaped into the air ready to finish him, their weapons shined when the moonlight hit them. The plummeted to the earth where my attacker was only to be stopped by a man that appeared out of seemingly nowhere, he reflected their attacks with what looked like his bones and simply spun around. As he did, the shadows jumped back and disappeared into the trees.

He stopped spinning and simply stared at the person who rescued me, still maintaining his defensive stance. There was a long moment of silence before the man with the bones finally spoke.

"Who are you guys? Why did you attack my friend?" His voice didn't show it, but he was really angry. He scrunched his face and gripped his bone-like blades tighter as he talked.

"I am Pain," the Akatsuki man started, "and your friend was attacking this young girl here behind me."

I saw the bone man glance at me and in that split second his eyes shifted, Pain moved himself to him with the same weapons the shadow figures had and attacked the bone guy. But he had quickly reacted and turned his body so the blades would clash and lock. Using his other hand, the bone guy thrusted at Pain's head, who ducked and shot his palm forward for another Shinra Tensei. The bone man and his unconscious rapist friend were blown back, but he twirled graciously in the air, retracted his weapons into his body, caught his friend, and landed on his feet.

Pain stood up slowly and complimented his technique. He then asked the bone man his name.

"Kimimaro. And my injured friend is Juugo. I'll see to it that we meet again, Pain." He replied, vanishing into the night shortly afterwards.

"Kimimaro," Pain started to himself, "we'll settle this in the battle royal." He then turned and started walking towards me.

"And you," he started as he crouched so we were face to face, "what's your name?" He saw my tears and slowly wiped them from my face.

"My name is Sakura." I replied with a sniff. "Thank you for helping me." I looked into his eyes, which had some awkward purple swirly pattern in them, more than likely an ocular jutsu. It couldn't come to me what it was since I was still a little too shocked to think clearly. He also had a lot of piercings and orange spiky hair, much like the rapist.

He unpinned me from the tree and helped me up; I quickly grew faint and fell to the ground, more than likely from excessive blood loss. I was so enthralled with the fight I never bothered freeing myself or running. He looked down at me from where he was standing, probably taking pity on me for how weak and feeble I was. Without a sound, he lifted me on the ground and held me as most grooms do in cliché movies when they carry off their wife from the church. I was shocked at first as we locked eyes again. I'd mustered up what strength I could to use the Mystic Palm Technique, but I was only able to close the cuts and stop the bleeding, the painful stings of the shuriken were left lingering.

"What were you doing out here alone?" Pain asked me.

I told him I left my partners for the battle royal as they required some alone time. He didn't say anything as he started walking, still holding me.

The walk continued without a sound for a while until I noticed he was staring at me strangely. I looked down and saw that my dress was still slightly unzipped, revealing my (non-existent) chest. I gasped and got a little flustered as I struggled to zip it back up. Pain didn't say anything. He just kept staring in silence. _What's with this man, _I thought to myself as my gaze met his.

Slightly annoyed by the silence, I had asked him if he wanted anything. He suddenly stopped walking. I swallowed hard as a knot in throat began to form.

"You are a ninja, correct?" He finally said.

"Correct." I replied.

"Then where's your forehead protector? What village are you from?" He asked curiously.

Before I began to speak, I had remembered it fell off during the attack, which I told him, along with the fact that I was from Konoha. I saw his expression had changed a little.

"Konoha," he started, "then do you know Naruto, the nine-tails Jinchuriki?"

My eyes widened a little at his question. _What would he want with Naruto, _I thought to myself. _And what are Jinchuriki…_

"Answer me!" Pain growled, snapping me out of my thoughts. His expression changing into a glare that sent chills throughout my body.

Voice trembling, I had told him that Naruto and I were really good friends. And that I haven't seen him since we arrived in this alternate universe via the portals.

His glare had changed back into his normal expression after staring at me for a little bit more. He apologized for getting angry with me and started walking again.

My curiosity got the better of me and I asked him what he wanted with Naruto. He simply growled and said it was none of my business. I pursed my lips and huffed at his bluntness, but eventually found myself looking at his eyes again, curious at their peculiar pattern.

"About your eyes, is it an ocular jutsu?"

"This is the Rinnegan." He said to me.

My eyes widened with amazement. I heard the rumors and myths of it, but I've never actually seen someone with it! I'm surprised I didn't figure it out earlier. My enthusiasm was suddenly replaced with drowsiness. I yawned and looked at Pain, asking him where we were going.

He ignored me. Too tired to really press him, I snuggled myself into his chest and closed my eyes.

**And done! I have the same question as Sakura, where IS Pain taking her?**

**A/N: I feel the fight scene was pretty weak, so some tips on how to write better ones would be highly appreciated as there will be MANY more in the future. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle Royal Begins!

_**Chapter 8: The battle royal finally begins!**_

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual references of under aged characters! Read at your own risk**

_**Sakura's P.O.V:**_

I awoke the next morning to find I was in a bed. I stared for a while wondering about how I ended up here, but suddenly remembered being carried around by Pain. I felt my face flush a bit at the thought. I tried to stop thinking about it as I sat up and looked around at my surroundings. I appeared to be in a hotel suite alone. Pain was nowhere in sight, not that I care anyway. I got up with a huff and noticed I was only in my underwear, gasping as my mind filled with thoughts of Pain undressing me. But those thoughts were suddenly forgotten when I noticed my clothes hanging on a rack, sewn back up from the cuts I had received from last night's encounter. A note was attached to it stating that I was brought in unconscious and that this suite was given to me upon request from the man who brought along with my clothes to be fixed.

_Pain did this for me, but why…._ My mind starting pondering about his intentions and why an Akatsuki member would go so far for a Konoha shinobi, a friend of Naruto, someone he's apparently after, at that. I mean, why not abduct me and hold me hostage to lure Naruto to him? I just couldn't stop thinking about Pain, even as I slipped off my panties and stepped into the shower.

After finishing with my shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and went to the mirror, wiping the fog off to look at myself. After a while, I went to dry off and put my clothes on. I then heard something I wish I didn't, the ominous voice that I heard when I was first sucked into the portal.

_"Good morning shinobi! I hope you all enjoyed your R&R for the last 2 days. As well as getting to know your new teammates! Today marks the official start of the Generations battle royal! You all know that you have to fight in 3-on-3 squads, blah blah blah. BUT, instead of a classic tournament fashion, you will compete for Battle Points, which you earn by competing against other teams! If you win, you get more! If you lose, better luck next time! If you guys wish, you can choose to have Exhibition matches with other teams or even alone for no Points. You can also host your own classic tournament style rumble where whoever wins gets all the spoils! Spectators can also earn points JUST by watching by betting on a winning team. You can also host your earn rotation-type groups where losers jump out and a new team takes on the winners! As for fighting, the only rule is that you must defeat the "Leader," which is determined by the teams beforehand. The two teams that have the most points at the end of 2 months will be personally invited to a secret location to face off for the championship! Good luck all!"_

After what happened last night, I'd rather not fight anyone. I just felt so weak and useless I knew I'll bring Obito and Ino down…. Not to mention there are WAY stronger people than those two here like Pain and Kimimaro, even our older selves! I know how competitive Ino is so I know quitting isn't an option. But the thought of Ino out doing me made something inside me snap.

_I may not be physically strong compared to others, but I won't let that stop me!_ I thought as I quickly put on my shoes and headed right for the tool shop. I bought loads of paper bombs, kunai, tripwire, and small bags with small bomb tags in them. I had some experience in traps and other trickery so I figured the only way I'll be a competent fighter in this contest was to outsmart my foes. I went to the library, which was surprisingly left untouched by the time paradox, to read up on some trapping techniques. After that, I went to the training field to practice.

_**Ino's P.O.V:**_

I had awakened to the sound of commotion. I yawned and slowly opened my eyes, rubbing them. Strangely, Obito was still asleep, his arms still around me. I slowly removed them, causing him to groan in his sleep. I got up, looking back at Obito with a smile.

"Don't worry I'll be right back." I said softly as I walked out of the tent. I looked around to see what the hell was going on, but I didn't see anything. I suddenly turned and saw some flowers flying at me, with pointed stems that were threatening to impale me. I easily dodged the attack, only to see another flower, this time with paper bombs attached. I quickly caught myself with one hand and started spinning on it, causing the flower to pass right through my legs; it exploded as it hit a wall. I stopped spinning and stood up, what I saw made my eyes widened. I was staring at my older self, no doubt about it.

"Can we not do this here," I started glaring at her, "I don't want to interrupt my friend sleeping in the tent." My irritation wasn't really hidden well by my voice.

She simply chuckled, put some mischievous look on her face and said, "Oh, don't wanna wake your boyfriend?" I turned red just hearing her say it.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I snapped at her.

"That's not what it looks like to me." She said, exaggerating her voice in order to tease me more. I simply scoffed at her and said I was unimpressed and that I would change so I don't end up like her. That got under her skin as she huffed and left. I stuck my tongue out afterwards. Then I turned to the tent and went inside, Obito was still asleep.

_How the hell did he sleep through all of that!? _I thought to myself as I took my shoes off and got under the covers. My mind went back to what my older self said and a slight smile fell upon my face. _Boyfriend, huh…. I actually wouldn't mind if-_ I was snapped of my thoughts by Obito's loud yawn. He turned to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said, trying to sound sexy. I giggled at how silly he actually sounded, causing him to growl and scrunch up his face. He even pouted like a child, causing me to laugh a bit harder. I stopped laughing when he got up and saw he only had his underwear on, causing my mind to go back to last night. He only made it as far as second base, as I didn't want to be like those sluts who go down on the first date.

"Did you see Sakura when you left just now?"Obito had asked while putting his pants on.

"Holy shit, we forgot about Sakura!" I quickly slipped my sandals back on and left to go look for her. Obito followed shortly afterwards when he finished putting his clothes on. We were going to go to the village to look for her, but we saw that she was at the training field tinkering with something.

I called out to her when I saw her turn towards us and shout, "Look out!" I turned around and saw a huge log flying at me and Obito, I stood there shocked and right when it was about to hit me, it disappeared into thin air. I turned to Sakura who was rubbing the back of her neck giggling.

"Sorry about that you two." She said as she approached us.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Obito asked.

"Oh, I was practicing summon-based traps. I can set traps without having to get any materials besides some trip wire. I just put some of my chakra into some of it and when it's tripped, it'll send something flying or crashing at the target. The trap is never visible until its set off so all I have to do is set the wire in a place that I know will hit." She also went on to explain how she went to a hotel to leave Obito and me alone. Suddenly, some shuriken come flying at all three of us, which we dodged easily.

_**Obito's P.O.V:**_

Sakura and I pulled out kunai knives and Ino pulled out some of her poisonous flowers, ready to defend ourselves from our attacker. A shadow suddenly emerged from the trees, and to my surprise, it was Kakashi. He lunged at me, drawing his mini-sword and ready to hit me. He suddenly shifted when a kunai knife with a paper bomb attached came flying at him, exploding as it missed. I heard Sakura curse as it did, indicating she was the one who threw it.

"Kakashi…" I said, biting my lips as I saw him standing there looking at us.

"Kakashi-sensei!?" Sakura and Ino said in unison, a dumbfounded look upon their faces.

"Sensei?" Kakashi furrowed his brows and looked at the two girls with a confused look on his face. His expression changed shortly afterwards.

"You girls must be from the future then? Why would you guys team up with a wimp like him?" He said pointing at me.

"Obito's not a wimp, jerk!" Ino snapped at him.

"You must want your ass beat too, blondie?" Kakashi replied with a smug look under his mask. I felt myself getting very heated at the thought of him even touching Ino.

"Why you little-" Ino had started walking towards Kakashi, but I put my hand in front of her, cutting her off.

"If you're here to fight with me Kakashi, then you'll fight me and me alone. Leave the girls out of this." I said, my hand still blocking Ino.

Kakashi huffed and rolled his eyes, drawing his sword again.

_What am I going to do? I know Kakashi is going to kick my ass! _I was panicking inside my mind until Ino patted me on the shoulder and whispered, "Get him good, Obito!" I laughed half-heartedly and she then grabbed Sakura, who was still staring at Kakashi with a shocked expression, and hopped into a nearby tree to watch the fight.

After the girls had cleared the area, a seemingly ominous wind blew across the field, fluttering the grass as Kakashi and I stared at each other. He suddenly lunged at me, trying to slash me. I leapt back to dodge and he continued attacking, slashing and thrusting repeatedly, nicking me a few times here and there.

I heard Ino yell "C'mon Obito you gotta go on the offense!" She was right, I couldn't just dodge forever. The moment I noticed a gap in Kakashi's assault, I mustered some chakra and blew a fireball at him. He had to substitute to dodge it, and disappeared. Using this moment to guess where he would appear, I noticed some traps Sakura had been using while practicing earlier set up about 2 o'clock, 10 o'clock, and right behind me from where I was standing. That's when the thought occurred to me that if I can get Kakashi to fall into one of the traps, I might win.

That's when I heard an eerie sound, the sound of the Chidori! Kakashi was planning to finish this fight here and now. But I figured I could use his hastiness to my advantage. I knew using the Chidori took a massive amount of chakra and concentration from the user. I was knocked out of my thoughts by hearing Sakura shouting, "Obito! 5 o'clock!" I glanced in that direction to see Kakashi flying at me, Chidori fully charged, I jumped to dodge it and blew yet another fireball at him, he dodged it and luckily hit Sakura's trap. He was hit with a log and sent flying. The look on his face was priceless as I leapt into the air to finish him, but sadly, I missed and he landed on his feet.

He huffed and was about to insult me until he realized a huge shadow form above his head. He looked up in horror as what looked like a giant foot fell on him. It stepped up with Kakashi at the bottom in a crevice like some roach you just crushed. It then stomped and scraped until Kakashi was released, unconscious with a comical expression on his face. Ino and Sakura had jumped down from the tree and we all laughed haughtily as we looked at Kakashi's face. Ino then embraced me, congratulating me on winning. She even gave me smooch on the cheek, causing me to blush a little.

I felt so happy, even though I only won because of Sakura's traps. Despite knowing this, Sakura flashed me a devious smile anyway. She knew she could've disarmed them, but I guess she wanted to teach that asshole Kakashi a lesson.

"So should we leave him there?" Sakura said, glancing over to Kakashi. Even though I hated the guy's guts, I decided that we should take him to the hospital. I picked him up and we were on our way.

When we arrived we were greeted by a nurse, who greeted us frantically. She seemed to be overwhelmed for some reason, which became clear as she explained that the hospital was quite full of ninja who were injured in fights today. Despite that, she took Kakashi and we were on our way out until I had a voice call out to me.

"Obito!" We all turned around to see that it was Rin. I felt my heart skip a beat just looking at her. She waved and ran up to us, practically panting with an angry expression on her face.

"What happened to Kakashi?" She brushed her hair over her shoulders and looked at Sakura and Ino, smiling warmly at them. She then fixed her stare at me, her face back to the anger it showed when we first saw her.

I had laughed and put my hands on the back of my head, explaining that we fought and that I had actually won. Her jaw almost hit the floor upon hearing the news. She eventually collected herself and started to scold me for fighting with Kakashi again. Ino eventually stepped in front of her to explain that Kakashi had ambushed us and challenged me to a fight.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She bit her lip and looked to the ground.

"So what are you doing here Rin?" I asked her.

She smiled and explained that she couldn't find a team in time so she wasn't allowed to compete in the competition, but went on to say that she couldn't go back to the regular time period so she decided to pitch in at the hospital as a medic. She didn't seem to mind, as she honestly detested fighting, especially against her friends. Her name was called and she had to go back to work. She said that it was nice to meet Sakura and Ino and then ran off into the back. I waved to her as she did, looking at her until she disappeared from sight. I heard Ino let out a sigh as she turned and left the hospital. Sakura giggled and left behind her.

"H- Hey, wait for me!" I called to them as I frantically ran to catch up with them.

**Goodness that was a long chapter! But it's finally complete! ^_^**

**A/N: Sorry Kakashi fans!**


	9. Chapter 9: Voice of an Angel

_**Chapter 9: Voice of an Angel.**_

**A/N: This chapter contains a new P.O.V.**

_**Ino's P.O.V:**_

I was still slightly irritated by that girl. I don't know why, but she definitely rubbed me the wrong way. How well does she know Obito anyway? I felt myself turning red at the thought of me being jealous. I pouted while puffing my cheeks up slightly and looked back to him; he still had his hands behind his head with a clueless look on his face and he stared at me, tilting his head. I hid my reddened face from him with my bang, hoping he'd catch up on the hint and come talk to me, but he just kept walking looking simple-minded. Sakura apparently caught the hint as she laughed softly.

_God, why do boys have to be so stupid_ _when it comes to understanding the mind of a woman? _I thought to myself. Irritated by Obito's obliviousness, I turned away and started fiddling with my hair. I stopped when I heard Sakura gasp, I turned to her and saw she was staring at a poster.

"It says that they were having free open mic night at the karaoke bar!" Sakura said, eyes glistening as she continued to look at the poster. Obito on the other hand, had an expression completely opposite of Sakura's. His mouth was slightly open as he stared at the poster in horror, his eyebrows twitched slightly as well.

"We should totally go!" Sakura shouted enthusiastically. I agreed, but Obito did not want to go at all. Sakura turned to him and gave him the puppy dog eyes, begging him to come. He reluctantly agreed eventually.

"The poster says it starts at 8, so we'll have to do something until then." I said.

"I'm hungry, why don't we go get something to eat?" Obito suggested. Sakura and I both nodded in agreement and we went to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. To our shock, we saw THREE Naruto's, the younger one and two older ones. One of the older ones looked a bit funny as he had a red cloak, orange markings around his eyes, which were golden instead of the usual blue. They all looked at Sakura and greeted her with a loud "Sakura-cha~n!" Obito, Sakura, and I all looked at each other and slowly began to back away. We ended up going to the dumpling shop where, not to our surprise, we saw Anko shoving her favorite dumplings down along with her famous side of red bean soup.

We came in and ordered our dumplings. Just like at the restaurant, they popped up the moment we did. We sat down and started eating, talking about how much of an asshole Kakashi was. After a while, a sly smile crept up on Sakura's face and she asked how "far" Obito and I got last night. Obito, who was sipping some tea at the moment, spit it out and looked at Sakura with widened eyes. I was about to put a dumpling in my mouth, only to freeze drop it upon hearing her question. Both our faces were red as we tried to shrug off the question by sarcastically laughing. Sakura's expression remained unchanged as she looked at Obito and me, clearly expecting an answer.

"Oh look, its 7:45!" We said with a hesitant voice as I pointed to the clock. I quickly downed what I had left and darted out the shop, Obito following close behind me.

_**Sakura's P.O.V:**_

I giggled to myself after the two lovebirds had left. I knew Ino was obviously, for whatever reason, jealous of Rin. So I decided to get those two alone yet again by asking that question, hoping Ino would talk to him about what she was feeling. I finished my dumplings and left out to head to the karaoke bar, ecstatic about being able to sing.

I had arrived to see that it was completely crowded! There were people everywhere. I tried to look for Ino and Obito, but to no avail, I just simply couldn't find the two through the crowd of people. I simple gave up with a sigh and went to sign up to sing, choosing "Yura Yura" by Hearts Grow as my song. The clerk said to take a seat and wait to be called, which I did.

After a lot of people went; some good, some bad, my name was announced over the P.A. I stepped up to the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Good evening, everyone!" I waved to the crowd; everyone was just staring silently at first. But I knew they'd be riled up and cheering by the time I was done so I didn't let the quiet bother me. All the lights except the ones on stage dimmed and the song started. I started singing too, of course, hitting every note of the opening perfectly.

During the instrumental break, the roar of cheers filled the room. I scanned the crowd and to my shock, I saw Pain! He was in the back and our eyes met. I almost missed my cue to start singing again as I kept staring in his eyes. I realized this and took my eyes off of him, continuing to sing.

It was the condensed version of the song, so it ended shortly after that. I winked and struck a pose as it did, causing many cheers and clapping to erupt throughout the place. I even heard someone shout "Woohoo Sakura!" Before I left off the stage, I thanked everyone for having me and curtsied. I immediately got off and made my way to where I spotted Pain. I was kind of sad when I didn't see him, but I took my seat and started watching the other singers.

Karin was performing "Lovers" by 7 Oops when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was a waitress and she told me that someone has invited me to one of the private booths. She led me to the back where they were and let me inside. Sitting in there, was Pain! I don't know why, but I got a little nervous when the waitress had excused herself and shut the door, leaving us alone.

"So, what did you want to see me for?" I asked him, nervously taking a seat next to him. I looked into his eyes again, they're really nice to look at since it's an ocular jutsu that's near unheard of nowadays.

"I want you to sing for me." He said, he looked at me with his same expressionless face. I was taken aback by his request, the word why escaping my lips.

"I just wanted to hear you sing again, your voice is beautiful and I wanted to hear an encore." He turned away as I stood up. I hate to admit it, but I was blushing like crazy at his compliment.

"Well, did you have a song in mind?" I asked as I reached the machine to pick one.

"You can pick whatever you please." His voice sent a chill down my spine, not one of fear though.

I nodded as I selected the song "For You" by Azu.

_**Pain's P.O.V:**_

The song had started and Sakura was voicing the scat at the beginning of it. My gaze was fixed to her as her voice was very attention-grabbing. Finally the first verse started her soothing voice filled the room.

She gave a wink upon the _"For you"_ and started singing the chorus. I felt myself stand up and started walking slowly towards her; I finally reached her when she hit the high note perfectly. She had her eyes closed the whole time so she didn't notice me walk up. When she opened her big green eyes and met my gaze, her face flushed a little, but she never turned away.

"Is there something bothering you?" She asked nervously. I shook my head as I kept staring at her, her angelic voice flittering through my mind.

"Then, how was it?" She asked.

"Beautiful." I said as I reached up and stroked her hair. She gasped at my gesture, but didn't swat me away. Judging by her reaction, I guess she actually likes me doing this.

She finally spoke up with, "I wanted to thank you for the other night."

"Just you obliging my request is enough." I replied to her, still stroking her pink hair. I eventually moved my hand to cup her chin.

Just then, the waitress had entered. She stared at us wide eyed with a huge shade of red covering her face.

"I- I'm sorry!" She said, quickly bowing and excusing herself.

_**Ino's P.O.V:**_

I noticed Sakura was nowhere to be found in the crowd. Not wanting my body to leave Obito, I simply told him to "watch me" for a moment. He was confused at first as I was making my hand signs and taking aim at the waitress.

"Shitenshin no jutsu." I launched my spirit out of my body and hit the waitress. I was now in control of her body while Obito was watching over my lifeless one. I turned and saw my body fall into Obito's chest. He panicked as he shook my body, his face reddened out of embarrassment.

I turned away and made my way to the private booths. All of them were inactive except for one, so I opened the door. I was gonna say, "Do you guys need anything," but that idea went out of the window as I saw some Akatsuki member holding Sakura. I promptly excused myself, which takes us back to where we are now.

I continued to look through the glass window at Sakura and this mystery man. I have to admit, he was quite handsome with his orange hair and many piercings. My eyes widened when I saw her put her hand on his face and kissed him! She also said what looked like a "thank you." I couldn't really hear them since the room was sound proof.

I heard someone approaching, so I stopped watching the pair and left. As I did, I saw a hideous bald man with an Akatsuki cloak and many piercings similar to the one Sakura's mystery lover had, but the arrangement of his was a lot different. He was staring at me intensely, almost like he wanted to kill me. I felt a bit uneasy as I bowed and walked past him. I released the jutsu and was sent back into my own body, awakening in Obito's warm arms.

"Welcome back." He said to me warmly. I snuggled in his embrace as I listened to the song that was being sung by the older me, which was "Your Affection."

**Finally got this chapter completed! I had to re-write this one as I had put the lyrics to the songs Sakura was singing. Since it's against the rules and all.**


	10. Chapter 10: More than friends

_**Chapter 10: More than friends.**_

_**Sakura's P.O.V:**_

I removed my lips from Pain's cheek and looked at him with a smile. He only stared with his usual apathetic expression.

"Well, I have to go find my friends." I said as I tried to leave, but Pain grabbed my shoulder and turned me into a strong embrace. I fell into his chest, wide eyed and blushing like crazy. My heart started beating faster as his heartbeat hit my eardrums.

"I should be the one thanking you." He said.

I didn't know why he would say something like that, but I didn't bother asking. I slowly removed my head from his chest and looked in his Rinnegan eyes. Instead of his usual apathetic expression, they had a lot of warmness behind them. I slowly pulled away from Pain and flashed him a smile before leaving to go find Ino and Obito.

I found that the pair was among the last few people left aside from a few of the drunken adults, Ino cuddling in Obito's arms.

"There you two are!" I said as I approached their table and took a seat next to Ino. I noticed they didn't respond so I turned my head to look at them. My eyes widened with awe as I saw they were asleep at the table. I'm surprised Obito wasn't uncomfortable since he was sitting right up while holding Ino.

Just then the waitress walked up and said, "Its closing time, so I'm afraid you guys have to leave." She was smiling warmly, but I had no doubt she was exhausted from tonight seeing as how packed the place was. I simply nodded as I reached to shake Obito so he could wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned, looking around sheepishly for a moment until his eyes met mine.

"Sakura, there you are," he said slowly as he removed a hand from Ino to rub his eyes.

I laughed and told him it was time to go. We tried to wake Ino, but to no avail. The waitress was busy trying to shoo some of the drunken customers out and I didn't want her to come back and have to deal with sleeping beauty, so I told Obito to carry her out of here. The look on his face was priceless; I couldn't help but laugh a little.

_**Obito's P.O.V:**_

Embarrassed, I picked Ino up and decided to carry her piggy back style and left the karaoke bar with Sakura. Ino's head was slumped on my shoulders as we walked to the nearest hotel to stay the night.

We got our room and I placed Ino in one of the beds and as I sat on mine, Sakura asked me, "I told you she was nice once you got to know her didn't I?" I turned red immediately as her question echoed in my mind.

"W- What do you mean?" I asked her hesitantly.

"It's completely obvious you like her!" She retorted excitingly, but keeping her voice low enough not to wake Ino.

The tint of red on my face deepened at her accusations. "Of course I like Ino, as a friend."

"'Friends' don't make out in seclusion nor do they cuddle the way you two did at the karaoke bar." Her persistent statements felt like a barrage of arrows that hit me right in the heart.

I was at a loss for words…. I know I can't defend myself from Sakura's statements. I knew that she knew about my intimacy with Ino. I felt stupid for trying to deny it in the first place.

"Okay okay, I'll admit it… I like her."

"Good," Sakura replied, her voice filled with glee, "because I know she likes you too! By the way, did you talk to her about Rin yet?"

I blinked and tilted my head in confusion at her question.

"Huh…. Why would she want to talk about her?" I heard Sakura groan and face palm herself to my response.

"Um, earth to Obito; Ino was obviously jealous of your relationship with Rin, duh!"

My eyes widened as I thought back to Ino turning to look at me earlier right after left the hospital. I couldn't believe she was feeling THAT uncomfortable about Rin. I mean, I liked her and all before the time paradox sent us to this world, but I also knew I had no chance with her since she was head over heels for that jackass Kakashi. I turned to Ino, who was tossing and turning in her bed.

"Maybe she needs you." Sakura said as she climbed in her bed and got under the covers.

I felt a huge knot form in my throat as Sakura's words replay in my mind. I got up and swallowed hard as I made my way to Ino's bed. I took off my jacket and goggles before climbing in and cuddling her.

"I'm here now, Ino…" I whispered to her as I gently stroked her platinum blonde hair. She seemed to have recognized my voice as she stopped fidgeting and relaxed into my chest. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep like this…

_**Ino's P.O.V:**_

I opened my eyes, but I didn't move. It was still dark outside and I could barely see my surroundings, but I felt this warm sensation around my body. I immediately knew it was Obito, I don't know how I came to this conclusion, but I knew. I felt around until I found his face and brought my lips to his, pecking him.

I wanted to thank him for comforting me in the nightmare I was having. His voice seemed to have some affect on me as my gloomy and scary dream turned it into the complete opposite. My worries about Rin were instantly forgotten just by him coming to rescue me in my dream. I was falling for him and he knew this, even Billboard Brow knew it. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt Obito kiss my forehead, he didn't say anything, though.

I felt myself getting drowsy again, so I closed my eyes and drifted back to dream land.

_**Sorry I took so long to get this uploaded. I barely had any free time this week! Dang school. **_


End file.
